powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 33: To Infershia
To the Infershia ''~Maagi Golu Magika~'' is the thirty-third episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the beginning of the two-part conclusion of Magiranger's second phase, featuring Meemy's ultimate revival of Absolute God N Ma and revealing the true identity Dark Magic Knight Wolzard Synopsis Meemy and a mentally distracted Wolzard work to split the Magiranger and Heavenly Saints in order to utilize their ultimate plan of reviving N Ma. Plot Kai is looking at the family album of him and his father, Lunajel calls his father Bragel. Kai doesn't remember and doesn't feel anything when he sees the pictures. He says he does have a bond with his dad. His courage is from his dad. He wants to hear about his dad from Lunajel and Sungel. 15 years ago, when Infershia attempted to invade the surface, Brajel was determined to fight for his kids. In the flashback, Sungel and Lunagel stop Brajel for walking. Lunajel told Brajel to go against Magiel's wishes and chose to fight by himself. Chances of returning from Hades gate is slim. In present time, Lunajel and Sungel ask the siblings what they think he said. They all get it wrong except Kai. "Chance is something you make yourself." Sungel asks how he knows, Kai says he just knew. Bragel is seen fighting Zobiru, he had courage that he would never give up and kept opening possibilities, his love drove him. He conducted his attack Raging Storm and fire engulfed Zobiru. In present time, Kai says he will definitely be like his dad. Back to the story, Sungel and Lunagel wanted to help him, Raijel offered as well. The four went into battle. Raijel was engulfed by Zobiru and called for Brajel and Brajel helped him. Later, Zee the Yeti came to attack Raijel, who was back to back with Brajel. Raijel moved out of the way, so Zee struck Brajel. Brajel went down and Raijel went to him. In present time, Lunajel says she will never forgive Raijel. Back in the Infershia, Nai and Mea ask Meemy what's up, he was a way to revive the master without using human souls. Meemy asks Wolzard for his power. Wolzard then gets struck by a memory of a blue sky. Wolzard wonders what this is. Kai then gets a call for Wolzard, Sungel and Lunajel feels a call from Meemy. Houka has a suspicion but they go anyway. Urara stops them by saying she has an uneasy feeling. Hikaru reassures her that it probably it is a trap but they have to do it, be careful and don't let their guard down. They all leave Mandora-Boy alone. The five meet up with Wolzard. He tells them he is taking them to the Infershia. They need his Legend Power to revive their master. The five call their Legend mode, and fight him. Wolzard says their power is what merits them taking it. In the lost graveyard of hatred, Lunajel and Sungel meet Mummy. Meemy says this where the Hades Beast and Beastmen that Bragel sealed away, this was moved from the Infershia. Meemy changes into his Raijel form and says he wants to apologize. He says it is from the weakness of his heart. They won't fall for it but he tosses sand to them. Lunajel changes into her sky saint form and he brushes her down. Sungel says he will pay, he turns into Meemy and Sungel becomes Shine and they fight. Shine looses. Meemy quotes Brajel and says he destroyed himself. He becomes huge. Smoky suggests calling Travelion. In the battle against Wolzard and the five, they talk about good and Kai says he will become like his dad. Wolzard gets another flash and gets beaten by Kai. Travelion is now a robot and fights Meemy. None of their attacks work. Meemy sucks their energy. Hikaru and Smoky are knocked down. Meemy will use Travelion's power. He uses it to bring back the dead souls and they combine. It becomes the Chimera. its multiple voices says it wants to fight. It goes after the two SkySaints. They roll down a hill due to a hit. Meemy aims to kill them, Smoky goes in front and at an explosion, Luanjel's staff falls out. Chimera arrives and bumps Red away from Wolzard. They are powerless against the beast. Chimera tells Wolzard to fight. Wolzard takes the five down to the Infershia, where they are surrounded by chains and pulled upwards. Nai and Mea and the Zobiru cheer. Houka thinks the other two will save them. Meemy informs them that they are dead. Wolzard and Chimera walk in. They meet N.Ma. Meemy begins sucking their Legend powers from them into N.Ma. Nai and Mea becomes Vankuyria. Wolzard thinks back to Brajel. Kai is determined in stopping this. He says he will do it on his own. He becomes MagiRed. MagiRed ignites the baddies in fire and frees his siblings. Meemy recognizes this as Brajel's Blazing Storm attack. Wolzard then gets fuzzy images of five kids. N.Ma zaps and tortures Kai. Kai says he is Brajel's son. The kids' images become clearer for Wolzard. Wolzard saves Kai. He stops N.Ma's attack and becomes Brajel. Meemy and everyone is considerably shocked. Brajel becomes a man, a man the siblings recognize. He says he is indeed their father. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : , , *Kai Ozu(15 Years Ago): *Tsubasa Ozu(15 Years Ago): *Urara Ozu(15 Years Ago): *Houka Ozu(15 Years Ago): *Makito Ozu(15 Years Ago): Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard *Sorcery Priest Meemy Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, *'Viewership': 7.1% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Golu Magika (Heavenly Saint Blagel's ultimate attack, Blazing Storm) **Mandora Boy becomes so excited about the revelation of Wolzard being the Ozu's father that he falls off the desk with the pot on its side DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Stage 33: To Infershia, Stage 34: Bonds of Courage, Stage 35: Valley of the Gods and Stage 36: Carrying Out Divine Punishment. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote